


If I Repent in the Dying Embers

by InOurUnbeatingHearts (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BAMF Simon Lewis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/InOurUnbeatingHearts
Summary: Simon lay watching the moon rise over the Manhattan skyline from his home on an abandoned water processing plant. It was early in the night, early enough for him to still consider it morning and he had nowhere to be that night so he was content with sitting here. The Shadowhunters had worked themselves into a right war, neither side winning at this point and the Downworld had politely decided to withdraw. Simon couldn’t blame them, especially in his new vampiric state. The sound of footsteps approaching his position made him sit up and he saw Raphael walking towards him with a cooler in one hand and his usual duffel bag in the other.“Do we really have to do this?” Simon said, a soft whine in his voice.





	If I Repent in the Dying Embers

Simon lay watching the moon rise over the Manhattan skyline from his home on an abandoned water processing plant. It was early in the night, early enough for him to still consider it morning and he had nowhere to be that night so he was content with sitting here. The Shadowhunters had worked themselves into a right war, neither side winning at this point and the Downworld had politely decided to withdraw. Simon couldn’t blame them, especially in his new vampiric state. The sound of footsteps approaching his position made him sit up and he saw Raphael walking towards him with a cooler in one hand and his usual duffel bag in the other.

“Do we really have to do this?” Simon said, a soft whine in his voice.

“Yes. You need to learn how to fight,” Raphael said dropping both items. Simon groaned. It had been three years since Camille had supposedly killed him. He had watched Raphael kill her as he clawed his way out of his own grave. The Latino had then taken him here, to a place where the Shadowhunters would not be able to find him and had started making him a weapon that could possibly turn the tides of the war. Simon had not been a Mundane, a human. He said that Camille had let it slip that she had targeted him because his father had been a Shadowhunter before he had left the Clave to marry Simon’s mother. According to the older vampire, the high of Simon’s blood would have made Camille nearly untouchable except Raphael had killed her when she had hit the slump after the high. They still weren’t sure how it would affect Simon; his reflexes were faster though he often tripped himself up with his inability to control his limbs. Raphael had stolen a stele and after a two-hour debate, they had learned that Simon could carry basic runes still without burning. Simon still didn’t care too much for the physical training even though he won most of their fights these days.

“Come down,” Raphael snapped and Simon did as he was told. Raphael passed him two blood packets and he drained them quickly, knowing that drinking them slowly would only end up in wasting the blood.

“Tomorrow I will take you back to Dumort,” Raphael said and Simon frowned, remembering how just a few days ago Raphael said that it was getting more dangerous in the area that the rest of the clan was living in.

“Why?” He asked. Raphael didn’t answer him, simply pulled the dagger and sword combination that Simon used to fight out of the duffle bag and passed them over. Simon wasn’t allowed to keep the blades at the water processing plant; they, like the stele he kept in his little nest, were stolen from a Shadowhunter cache and if he was caught with them there would have been too many questions that he wouldn’t know how to answer.

“Take your stance,” Raphael said and Simon did as he was instructed. Their lesson lasted most of the night, consisting of three long bouts. Simon won two out of three though he had to pull every trick he knew in the last fight in order to win. When Raphael called for their lesson to be over, he moved to pass the blades back but Raphael shook his head

“Keep them. Do not go far without them,” Raphael said pushing the cooler over. Simon grabbed three packets and drained them before asking the question that was worrying him.

“Is something going on Rapha?” He asked. Raphael collected the cooler and the duffle bag

“Be ready to move as soon as the sun sets tomorrow,” he said before he left. Simon frowned but retreated into the powerplant again. His nest was in the basement, an old mattress with piles of sheets and blankets covering it, a nook that Raphael filled with books from a list ever so often, a couple of changes of clothes, and his stele. The only things he would really want to take with him was the nook and the stele. Everything else was replaceable. Simon yawned and crawled into the pile of linens to sleep for the day.

Simon’s eyes popped open, every muscle in his body was tense. He could hear voices; two female, and two male. It was not yet night so it wasn’t Raphael or anyone from his clan which meant it was an intruder. They were on the second floor of the plant, having gone up before going down so Simon silently slid out of his pile and grabbed his stele. He drew the runes for luck, grace, and stealth before grabbing his weapons and climbing up onto some pipes so that he would be at a good vantage point to watch down on whoever had trespassed on his home. They finally came down the narrow steps, holding what Simon knew to be Witchlights. So, they were Shadowhunters. He eased back further into the pipes and their shadows; he didn’t want to tangle with any Shadowhunters. Raphael would be here tonight to get him and bring him to Dumort, he just had to hide long enough for them to leave and he would be fine.

“We’ve got some sort of nest here,” a handsome blonde one said crouching down beside Simon’s nest. Simon had to hold back his growl as the male Shadowhunter poked through his blankets and sheets.

“Vampire activity. Found empty blood packets,” said a redhead female Shadowhunter. She held up one of the empty packets for the rest of them to see.

“So, we probably just disturbed a sleeping rogue vampire,” said the other girl as she slowly scanned the room.

“Then where is it?” The last one said. He seemed to be in charge, standing back and letting the rest of them do the investigating.

“Well whoever it is, they are still in the area. Their e-reader has quite a bit of a charge left,” the first Shadowhunter said holding up Simon’s nook.

“There’s an access corridor back here,” the redhead said and the two female Shadowhunters headed down the corridor which took them on a path below Simon. The two males moved closer together, blocking the stairway.

“It’s been two years,” the blond said and the dark-haired man sighed.

“She still holds hope. The clan already said he had a place among them if we found him,” he replied. Simon shifted back and his boot clanged against a loose pipe. Everyone froze for what felt like an eternity. Then, slowly, the blond one raised his Witchlight so that it shone upon Simon. Simon, having read plenty of the mundanes’ vampire novels let out a hiss just to fuck with them which caused the blond to drop his Witchlight and it went out. He took advantage of the sudden shadows to noisily shove himself backward off the pipes and disappear down the corridor which was not actually an access corridor. The wonderful thing about the water processing plant was that it was built like a maze and he had the distinct advantage of being able to hear the Shadowhunters before they saw or heard him. He deftly avoided the female Shadowhunter as they headed back towards their male counterparts. Simon knew that his presence would be reported but he knew other hiding spots around here. He headed towards the boiler room and broke the lock on the door. It was a large room filled with pipes running from all the walls plus the ceiling and the floor. There were also several large boilers that he could get on top of to hide. He shut the door behind himself and scurried through the room to climb onto a boiler in the far-left corner. It gave him a perfect view of the door if they came in here. He wasn’t shocked when five minutes later the blond and the dark-haired girl carefully pushed the door open. They had their weapons drawn, the man held a sword and the girl a whip. She carried the Witchlight too and he led.

“Simon, it’s safe to come out Simon.” The male Shadowhunter called. Simon shifted behind a large pipe so that they wouldn’t see him, cursing that he had left his weapons in the nest. Raphael had explicitly told him not to go anywhere without them!

“Simon, we’re friends, remember?” The girl called as they slowly moved through the room. Sunset was minutes away, he just needed to stall long enough for Raphael to get here. Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, Simon peered around the pipe. The path to the door was clear. He could make a break for his nest and grab his weapons and his nook. Shifting he balanced on the balls of his feet for a split second before zipping out of the room. He paused at his nest long enough to grab his swords and the nook before taking off again. He headed up the stairs, dodging the last tendrils of fading light as he headed towards a hiding spot by the back entrance. He could hear the Shadowhunters shouting at each other down below. They weren’t sure where he had gone but they thought he was still in the basement. That was good, he was safe for now. The sun was almost at a point where Raphael would come, he was almost safe. He would finally get to meet his clan. He had met Raphael, Lily, and Stan but those were the only ones he knew. They had pulled him from the dirt and realized he knew nothing. Had taught him how to feed himself, to walk, to speak, to read. It hadn’t taken long. His body and his mind had only needed reminders on most of these activities.

It was about three long minutes later that he heard the familiar swishing sound of another vampire approaching. He pushed out of his hiding spot and dashed out the door

“Shadowhunters,” he said. Raphael glanced over his shoulder and then nodded

“Hurry then. We must not be seen together yet,” he said. Simon nodded and they were off. Running through the streets of New York City was different knowing he wasn’t limited to the mostly empty warehouse district. They didn’t stray too far out of it before stopping before a man with curly red hair and a nervous disposition.

“This your friend?” The man asked and when he spoke Simon saw that his tongue was forked. A warlock. Simon had met one of these before, Raphael had taken Simon to a female one with short purple hair and feathers sprouting from behind her ears. She had proclaimed that his personal memories were completely gone and would never be retrievable. Raphael said it was probably for the best. That that part of his life was over and that he was one of them now. Raphael had paid her and then taken him to the plant where he had stayed for the next two and a half years.

“Portal us to the agreed location,” Raphael said. The man nodded and created a portal. Raphael ushered Simon through first and then followed. The warlock stayed on the other side, closing the portal. They were at an old looking hotel that had construction framework around it.

“Welcome home, Simon,” Raphael said softly. Simon nodded and followed his clan leader into the building. There were others milling about and some stopped to stare as Raphael led him up through the hotel to the second to the top floor. He opened a door and stepped aside

“This is your room, put your stuff down and we’ll get you fed,” Raphael said. Simon did as he was told; sliding the sword and dagger under the bed where he could easily retrieve them, placing the stele in the nightstand’s top draw, and setting his nook on the pillow. Raphael watched from the doorway and when Simon rejoined him, he led the way back down the stairs. The kitchens had a sharp, lemony smell that made him wrinkle his nose.

“We have to discuss your cover story. The Shadowhunters caught sight of you I’ll assume so we can’t keep you hidden any longer. We also can’t say that we kept you hidden and were training you. Our story is going to be that one of my patrols caught you when you fled the plant. We brought you back here and fed you. I sent Lily to contact the Academy, I assume the Alec and the Annoying Trio will be here shortly. Keep your answers short. They’ll expect you to remember things that we already know you can’t. They’ll bring in a warlock named Magnus when they realize there’s something wrong, he’s safe but we can’t exactly trust him because he never knows when to keep his mouth shut,” Raphael instructed. Simon nodded along. Sorting all the information he had been given. Raphael pushed him towards one of the tall stools at the island in the center of the kitchen.

“Sit, you need to drink. Thank Dios we never could get you to stop looking unhealthy. It’ll help sell the cover,” Raphael said. Simon watched as he pulled a few blood packets out and passed them over

“Drink, we’ll start with these,” he ordered. Simon did as he was told and when he had drained the last one Raphael passed over three more. Simon took them slowly

“Drink, volantón,” Raphael urged. Simon did so, feeling the burning dry feeling that he had always had at the back of his throat start to cool. Raphael passed him another three but he only drank two of them and pushed the third away.

“Feeling better, volantón?” Raphael asked. Simon nodded and Raphael cupped his neck in a show of affection.

“Good. Now go upstairs and take a shower. We’ll have a change of clothes in your room for you when you're done.” Raphael ordered. Simon nodded and headed for the stairs. He was glad that Raphael was giving him a buffer for when the Shadowhunters arrived. The clan leader would deal with them first and Simon would be able to come in later when emotions were settled.


End file.
